No Words to Describe My Love
by Angleico3156789
Summary: What happened to Teddy and Tonks after the war? Not known to Teddy is that Tonks and Remus are always watching from above. It's a nice family story about Teddy, Tonks and Remus. Oneshot


_Hey everyone out there! T_

_his is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's called No Words to Express My Love. So please give a little love and constructive criticism into the review! It would be nice if I got some so please, please, please read and review!_

_

* * *

  
_

As Tonks looked at the time from the old grandfathers' clock from her reading, she noticed that it was time for her and Remus to check up on Teddy. It's been a while and sometimes she would forget to check on him because he looked so safe and happy. She used to love stroking his cheek during the night when he was fast asleep. Remus would come over, put his arm around her and smile lovingly at their son. Their son, Teddy Remus Lupin. Oh how much she wanted to hold him in her arms again. She knows he's happy with her mother, Dromeda, and her father, Ted.

Spending all her time daydreaming, Tonks lost track of the time again. She snapped up when Remus came blundering down the stairs from their little cozy cottage near the plains of Heavenly Fields. They had the most beautiful view of the ocean. During sunsets, they would sit on the balcony, just Remus and her, looking out into the ocean glittering like shining sapphires. There would always be a space in her heart where Teddy was. She couldn't stop wondering about him. She wondered if he was okay, if he was safe, and most of all, if he was happy. As long as he was happy and safe, she was content. The idea of Teddy with Harry and Ginny comforted her.

Breaking into the thoughts of Tonks was Remus walking over. The old floorboards creaked beneath his foot. He rested his hand on her shoulders. She turned around suddenly with her wand in her hand. But Remus was too fast for her. Already, he grabbed her hand. They looked at each other with a private consideration. Remus stroked her hand.

"It's time to go check on Teddy," he smiled a little.

Tonks nodded and got up. Being the clumsy one, she knocked over the vase they got from the neighbors when they first came to the house. It looked very pretty with little blue birds and doves with blue and white ribbon criss-crossing.

"Oh no," Tonks looked aghast.

Remus just chuckled and swapped out his wand and said,

"Reparo."

Tonks leaned forward to give Remus a quick peck on the lips and their hands slipped down to hold each other's hand. They put on their coats and walked outside. They didn't even have to lock the door because everyone in this community are all good. No one would dare to steal anything.

They walked hand in hand to the observation decks to check on Teddy. Oh how she couldn't wait!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks and Remus knew most of the people in their community. There are 15 communities in heaven. They were in the one for wizarding families. They passed Mr. and Mrs. Potter's residency. They were sitting snuggled up by the porch. Sirius Black was sitting on a lawn chair beside them. When they passed, they waved.

"Going to see Teddy right?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Tonks replied with enthusiasm.

"I think we should tag along and find out how Harry and Ginny are doing as well," James added.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Is Fred in there?" Remus asked politely, "I could ask if he would like to come along with us."

They all poked their heads in to yell for Fred. Fred dealt with his death the worst. At first he thought it was all a dream and he had to wake up to finish Voldemort. Then after a while he would stare into nothing with blankness in his eyes. Finally he resorted to grief and anger. He didn't talk much, eat much, or sleep much for most of the matter. In the end he accepted the matter that he was dead. He missed his family and friends but the person he missed the most was his twin brother, George. Nothing would be the same without him.

"Fred, want to come with us to the Observation Decks?" Lily called out.

Fred's head popped out with surprise from his room. He looked somewhat drained and unhappy. He had thinned and paled quite noticeably when Tonks and Remus had last seen him. But he looked a bit happy at the suggestion.

"Sure, just let me get dressed for a second," Fred grinned.

The adults stood in a corner tsking and sighing. James and Lily had been watching the Weasley family from above. Sirius, Tonks, and Remus had a first hand experience with the twins. They all agreed that he is less happy here. He deserved to be down where his family and his twin were.

"Such a pity he had to die at such a young age," Sirius sighed.

He looked around and they all cracked a smile. They weren't particularly old either. It didn't seem right, him saying this.

"But it is quite sad that he had to lose a twin," Tonks looked down, "George must be in a state."

Fred appeared in a jacket and jeans at the doorway. He looked somewhat suspicious at the adults because he heard his name while he was changing. They smiled sheepishly and they set off together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all finally arrived at the Observation deck after much fussing and arguing about what sort of transit they would use. Either it was a cloud car, or floo powder to dissaperation. In the end they all took the cloud car because they could chat while they drive there.

The Observation Decks was a dock with binoculars that looked out to the world. You could also order screens to see the place you wanted. There were couches with people with binoculars on their eyes. Of course you had to pay for them. Everyone had some sort of job in heaven.

With a dock, you could look into the vastness of the ocean, but at the end, there's a tiny little round ball. That little round ball is Earth. It may seem insignificant but there was something odd about looking at the earth without being on it. It was as though you left your heart there but your soul was up here.

Right beside the Observation Decks was the court. Everyone who took the Passed Joy ship here had to go through the judgment of whether they have been good enough for Heaven. After they passed the court, they would leave through the New Members Center to fill out everything and collect the things they will need for a new life in Heaven. A new batch of deceased people would come every hour. The New Members Center would notify their family when they were through the court. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Fred were all picked up by James and Lily. Tonks and Remus got their own house because they were a new generation of family.

Tonks ran up to the dock and nearly jumped over the railing. Here hair changed into a navy colour. Her hair would always change colour when she was close to the ocean. The wind swept her hair away from her face and she smiled at the smell of the sea. Remus came over and used his wolf like abilities and sniffed the air. Ahh…there was no place like the oceans.

James came over and told them that the screen was ready. Everyone filed onto the couch in front of the screen and sat down with relief. Lily was so excited she called out first, Harry Potter.

Then an image came out. There was Harry, magnificent as ever. His arm was around Ginny and he smiled as he watched Lily crawl around on the floor. Ginny snuggled under his arm and looked over to watch James and Albus and make sure they weren't in trouble. They were all at the Weasley's for their Sunday Dinner. Everyone was there. The only people missing were Teddy and Dromeda.

James and Albus started laughing at the tricks George was showing them. At that, Fred smiled. It was good to know that his twin was doing well. Of course he still missed him but looking at George smile made him whole. Harry and Ginny chuckled at a joke

Bill was making at the table. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were preparing the chicken they were having. Ginny got under Harry's arm to help them.

Then, the door bell rang. Tonks sucked in a huge breath and Remus squeezed her hand. Even James, Lily, Sirius and Fred looked excited. They haven't seen Teddy in a few months. A few months in heaven is like a decade on earth.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for, for a long time," Tonks smiled.

Remus nodded at looked back at the screen.

Ginny wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. Tossing her copper hair back, she ran to the door. She took a long breath before she opened the door. She hadn't seen Teddy in a while… There he was, still an adorable little boy of 11. He seemed to have grown a few inches since Harry and her last saw him. His hair was brilliantly vivid copper, a colour that seemed to be in his favor now. His deep, ocean blue eyes penetrated through everyone he saw. He looked a bit shaggy.

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"Why Teddy, don't just stand there, come in for goodness sake, you'll catch a death of cold," Ginny flustered.

Teddy took large strides in and caught the eye of Victoire. He went immediately to her side as he accompanied her to the dining room.

"Dromeda, it's been so long since I saw you and Teddy," Ginny smiled warmly at the elderly woman.

Dromeda's face crinkled into a smile and she nodded.

"Yes, Teddy's grown as if we'd put stretching jinxes on him," she laughed.

Both women chuckled a bit before Ginny asked,

"But how are you Dromeda?" she hinted with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine so far," Dromeda sighed, "but my bones seem to deceive me these days."

Ginny crinkled her eyes in concern. She laid an arm gently on the older woman's arm. She didn't seem to be doing well with Ted always gone to help Harry at the Ministry of Magic. She had to take care of Teddy and help with Ted with some of the work from the Ministry.

"I'm fine, really," Dromeda sighed, "Teddy's been a blessing and Nymphadora would be proud."

"Yes, I'm sure she would," Ginny agreed.

Tonks looked at the screen with misty eyes. Remus squeezed her hands and lifted them to his cheeks. She rubbed his face affectionately. Tonks hoped that her mother wasn't working too hard. She would never forgive herself if the was fatigued by Teddy. This was not her responsibility. She sighed and watched on.

They all went into the dining room. There was Ron and Hermione with their children Hugo and Rose. Rose was the same age as Albus and Hugo was the same age as Lily. Ron was telling a story to the children, James, Albus, and Rose, while Hermione was siphoning Hugo's baby barf off her shirt. Harry had his arm around Ginny and Lily was in her arms slowly drifting to sleep. George and Percy were counting up the money collected from the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Bill was carving the turkey while Fleur was fussing with Victoire's dress. Dromeda and Teddy were talking quietly as Ted came and sat down with them. Charlie was there as well with his new girlfriend Riana. Mr. Weasley was sitting contently drinking some butter beer. Mrs. Weasley came in suspending soup and bread in the air with her wand.

Everyone immediately stopped chatting as soon Mrs. Weasley finished putting all the food on the table. And then all at once everyone started helping themselves. Mrs. Weasley seemed really happy to see everyone eating again at her table, she couldn't help it to take out her handkerchief and dab at her moist eyes.

"So, how are you doing Teddy?" Harry asked.

Teddy looked up suddenly from his turkey and smiled.

"I'm doing very well, thank you," Teddy answered politely.

"What he means is that are you ready for Hogwarts next year?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes, I think I'm ready," replied Teddy eagerly, "I'm really excited."

Harry chuckled and patted his head. Teddy's hair changed from the shade of copper to green with pride. All the adults smiled. Seeing all the adults smiling his hair changed to Tonk's bubblegum pink.

This was Tonk's time to smile. She was so…proud of Teddy. He's learned so much over the years. It was somewhat hard to see him grow without her or Remus and she did feel a pang of guilt when other children mocked Teddy of being an orphan. But at least he had a better childhood than that of Harry. To her, Teddy is and always be her boy.

Everyone at the table looked sadly at Teddy's bubblegum pink hair. Ginny was especially sad. Tonks was like the sister she never had. She was always there for her and she understood when she talked about her brothers and how they teased her so. How she missed her. Tonks would always cheer her up whenever she was down. Ginny had always wished Bill had married Tonks even though Fleur shows to be not such a pain anymore. After having Victoire, she was a little more understanding and maternal. Yet she still missed her, badly.

"Well Charlie," Mrs. Weasley started, "you must eat, and you haven't eaten properly ever since you got the job at the Ministry."

Charlie shot Riana a look. Riana looked furtively away.

Everyone started fussing around. After a while, everyone finished dinner and went to the living room. All the children: James, Albus, and Rose were playing exploding snap with George and Charlie. Lily and Hugo were fast asleep in a crib. Ginny, Fleur, and Riana were discussing heatedly about the latest wizarding cloaks. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together. Teddy came and sat down with them.

"Harry," Teddy looked up at him, "can you tell me about my mum and dad?"

Hermione and Ron looked at him startled. He hadn't asked that since he was 5. It was a surprise for them but not for Harry. Harry knew this question would come along again, sooner or later. He didn't quite understand when he was five years old. He was sure Teddy has asked Dromeda many times but she probably didn't want to talk about it.

Teddy looked up at him with big round eyes expectantly. Harry sighed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Have you asked your grandmother?" Harry asked, "She probably knows more about them then me."

Teddy nodded, "She never seems to want to talk about them."

"Harry, he's only ten-" Hermione started.

"He needs to know," Harry cut her off.

Teddy sat up straighter as he said this. Harry looked at him then back at Hermione and Ron. Hermione seemed quite unhappy but Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Do what you need to do mate," he smiled reassuringly.

Odd, how Ron's smile looked a lot like Ginny's. It is always so reassuring.

"Your father," Harry started, "his name was Remus Lupin."

Teddy frowned.

"I already know their names," Teddy argued, "tell me more about them."

Ron chuckled, "Feisty godson you got there Harry."

Teddy blushed and looked apologetically at Harry. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I felt that way when everyone kept saying I looked like my father but had my mother's eyes," Harry smiled.

Teddy looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Harry replied, "I liked it but it was tiring."

"Anyways," Harry shook his head, "That's beside the point."

"Your mother and father were very great supporters of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry looked at Teddy.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Teddy asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix was a group which was lead by Professor Dumbledore which purpose was to defeat Voldemort when I was growing up," Harry answered.

"I met your father when I was in my fourth year," Harry smiled at the thought, "He was my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. A very good one I must add."

Teddy smiled proudly as if he were proud of his own father.

"He taught me how to cast the Patronus charm," Harry told him.

Teddy stared at him, wide eyed, "You knew how to produce the Patronus charm in year four?"

"Harry was very good at DDA anyways," Hermione stated.

"No I wasn't-" Harry started.

"He's just being modest," Ron smiled.

Teddy stared at them all with awe. He was amazed, no, flabbergasted.

"Anyways," Harry carried on, "you're father was a werewolf, which didn't leave him in the position of teacher for long. But he was an excellent teacher and he would have been a great father to you. I'm sure of it."

Remus smiled sadly. He was pretty sure he would have been a great father if he was down there right now. But that can't be helped. Tonks put her hand on top of his as a sign of comfort. Tonks knew he would have been a great father as well.

"I never really lost touch with him though. I met my own godfather in the fourth year as well. His name was Sirius, he was like a second father to me," Harry stared off to space for a second.

Sirius smiled proudly. James clapped his hand on his back happily.

"You did well to my son," James thanked him.

"It's all in the package for the Marauders," Sirius clapped him back.

"Shh," Lily snapped.

"So what about my mother, Harry, what do you know about her?" Teddy tugged at his shirt.

Harry smiled quietly, "Well she was the most clumsy, insanely funny woman I knew."

Tonks smiled at this. She loved Harry too. He was a great boy. Even with so much pressure on him when she first met him, he was still brilliant as a student and a person.

"Even though her name was Nymphadora, she still made everyone call her Tonks. She could make anybody laugh at anytime. She was sometimes really messy. She was a great auror and she could change her appearance at will."

"She was a great person," Ginny cut in, "I looked up to her like a sister."

Ginny sauntered over and sat in Harry's lap. Harry slid his hand into hers.

Lily smiled at this. Harry got the love life he deserved. Somehow she always thought he lacked love from other people. Ginny made his life feel complete. She was eternally grateful for Ginny.

"Your mother and father got married when I was almost seventeen. I wasn't there but from your mother's description, it was a very quiet ceremony. It was all for love though," Harry looked at him.

"That's nice," Teddy looked somewhat bored, "Everyone tells me that but they never tell me how they died."

Hermione looked sharply at Harry. Ron touched her shoulder and whispered into her ear. She looked eased a bit but still vaguely alert. Harry looked at Ginny and she smiled gently back at him. Everyone seemed a little silent as they looked at Harry. Dead people were a touchy subject.

Even Tonks didn't want Teddy to see the cruelness of the world. She gripped Remus' hand. Everyone looked intently at the screen, even Fred.

"Well..." Harry hesitated, "you know about the history of Voldemort do you?"

Everyone sort of settled down. Voldemort was a past that did not haunt them as much as their lost beloved ones. Everyone mourned for Fred, Colin, Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Lily and James even after all those years. They never seemed to slip their minds, not even a second. They were in their heart, constantly.

"Yeah," Teddy replied.

"Well," Harry sighed, "What you didn't know was that they both died during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"What?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yes," Harry looked solemn, "they were trying to protect each other and let you have a better future."

Teddy's eyes began to swim with tears. He hid his tears by turning around.

Harry put his hand on his tiny shoulder and pulled him close to a hug. Teddy buried his head in Harry's chest and Harry tightened his hold on Teddy. Ginny stroked his hair and looked sad.

"Do not belittle their sacrifice Teddy," Ginny reminded him, "they did it for you."

Teddy nodded and looked up at Ginny gratefully. Looking at his tearstained face, Ginny sighed and stroked his cheek lovingly. Every time she looked at the motherless, adorable face of Teddy's, she couldn't help but want to be mother to the boy.

"They love you," Harry smiled, "they always have and they always will from above."

Teddy smiled brightly.

"That's it," Ginny encouraged, "keep smiling, your mother and father won't be happy if they see you crying."

Teddy exchanged hugs from Harry and Ginny. He felt as though they were his second set of parents. But there will always be an empty hole in his heart where his parents will fill when his time comes, which is yet a long time to come.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go, Teddy, Ted?" Dromeda stood up from the sofa.

Ted looked up from the game of chess with Mr. Weasely abruptly.

"What dear?" he stuttered, "oh yes, let us make haste Teddy."

Teddy stood up from his seat on the carpet. He brushed off the dust absent mindedly and smiled a bright smile while his hair changed from copper red to the hue of lavender. That was also one of Tonks' favorite colours.

They all smiled proudly at Teddy. Ron ruffled his hair fondly and Hermione stooped down to give him a little hug. Dromeda strided over and gave him his jacket. They walked to the fireplace and bid everyone a good night. Then Dromeda, Ted, and Teddy walked hand in hand into the hearth of the fireplace and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Even though they had disappeared, Tonks and Remus were still watching him from above.

Teddy came out from the fireplace first. Then Ted and right behind him was Dromeda.

"May I go outside to look at the stars for a while grandma?" Teddy asked.

"Of course you may my dear," Dromeda brushed herself off.

Teddy went to the kitchen and walked through the back door. In the backyard was one of Tonks' and Teddy's favorite tree. He sat on the swing looking at the stars. He inexplicably thought of his mother's face, and his father's.

He dropped his head down in sorrow. A tear dropped down his cheek. Although, when he looked up, he was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks looked back at the ocean. Everyone had gone back now. James, Lily, Sirius, and Fred all went home. Remus was still at her side though. He was stroking her hair while Tonks had her hand at his waist.

"I'm very proud of him," Remus smiled.

"He handled our death well," Tonks murmured.

They both watched as the blood red sun set on the shimmering ocean full of stars reflecting the red and orange upon the water. _I'm glad_ Tonks thought. _As long as he's content, I'm content._

_Oh Teddy, you don't know how much it hurts us not to be with you_ Tonks thought sadly, _you will always be our boy. Forever. _

Walking hand in hand home, Tonks looked into the sky. She thanked god for the blessed miracle of Teddy. Remus smiled at her. Teddy smiled at her. God smiled at her as well.

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

_My joy_

_My hardship_

_And the way God smiles down on me_

END

* * *

_Hey! I sort of used the: my joy, my hardship from a movie I saw. So it's copy write. But please, I am begging you on my knees. Have mercy and review! Please! You've already read so far. PRESS THE BUTTON!!!! I will be eternally grateful to you. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so a little constructive criticism and praise please. Please. Please. Thanks for reading anyway!_

_Helen_


End file.
